We have that Affect, Detective
by CowgurlFearless'13
Summary: What made the 2nd detective in the sqaud to fall for an ADA? I own nothing in this.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, guys this is the new installment of the Alex and Olivia series that I am working on, let me know what you thing and if i get good reviews , i'll continue to work on it, Thanks.

McKenna Taylor, better known as Mac, was standing in the door way of his office looking at his team of agents. Most of his agents were moving around but there was a few that were still trying to wake up. For the last few days Mac had them in office by 4:30am, every morning. Mac was drinking his coffee when his wife walked up to him. "How's the team?" "They're slowly moving around." Stella looked at the team. Jamie was lacing up her boots, Jo was putting her gear in her vest, Dom and Letty were strapping down there gear, and Dylan was sitting at her desk with her boots to the side, her vest on but unzipped and nose buried in a file. "Still can't keep her in shoes." "No, so I told her socks and no sliding in the hall way." Scott and Taylor walked in. Dylan didn't even bother looking at them. "I hope you two are happy." Scott looked at Dylan. "What?" "I said I hope your happy because of you stupid ass stunts you pulled we all have to suffer the duty of begin at 4:30 am in the morning." Scott and Taylor walked on to their room in the back. "I should have killed them when I got the chance." Jo looked up at Dylan. "We know, D." Dylan put the file down, got up and walked off. "Dylan's tensend I can feel it." Jamie looked at Jo. "Hell who would be, she up for her test in a month." Mac looked at the team. "Jo, Jamie hit the training field, Dom, Letty hit the tracks for some training, the rest of you hit the back field." They all headed to where they were supposed to be. Dylan walked back in. "Dlancra, hit the field with Jagielski, Training." Dylan nodded and put her boots on and then headed to the field. "I gotta hit the field get them ready for thier test." "Ok, I have some papers to fill out." Stella kissed mac and then left.

Abbie was sitting in her office working on her files when a knock at her door pulled her from the fiels. Abbie looked up to see Kennedy there. "Sorry to bother you but your wanted in Liz's office. "Be right there." Kennedy nodded ald left. Abbie grabbed her jacket and walked out of the office and down the hall to Liz's office. Abbie walked in the office. "you wanted to see me, liz." Liz looked up at Abbie. "Yeah, I gotta a call from Branch, our suspect we were hunting down in case 2354, was found dead in the hudson river about 6 hrs ago." Abbie sat down in a chair. "Well there's that case." "Look, Abigail, all cases don't go the way we want them too, take the morning off, clear your head and then come back at about lunch time, anyway I seen Mac take the team down to the training field." Abbie looked at Liz. "Don't look at me that way, I've seen more than you think of in my life time, and let be the first to say, she's a hell of catch but fearless still has her beat." Abbie smiled and then walked out. While walking down the hallway to head to the training field, Abbie saw Jo standing by the water fountain. "Hey." Jo looked up at Abbie. "Hey." "How's it going out there?" "Fine, until someone pisses off Fearless and then we all catch hell out there." Abbie smiled. "Sound like Dylan to me." "Yeap, you head back to the office." "Nah, Liz told me to take the morning off, my case I was working on, the suspect fled to NYC and was found in the river about 6hrs ago." Abbie looked at Jo's vest. "You hit." Jo looked down at it. "Oh, Jamie and Dylan tagged team me and took me out in the second around." Kennedy walked by the girls. "Hey, brat." Kennedy looked at her sister. "Yeah." "you come with me, I'm gonna throw the team a curve ball." Kennedy smiled. "Don't let it go to your head, sis." They walked down to the supply room for a minute. "You'll need a vest, pants, shirt and boots out there." Jo grabbed what Kennedy would need and showed her where to change. "Put the vest on under the shirt and tuck it in." Kennedy nodded and then walked in the bathroom to change. Jo pulled the door and waited for her. Abbie headed to the field while Jo got Kennedy all set up. Jo checked her gun and made sure that she had spare ammo if needed. Kennedy opened the door and stood there. Jo turned to look at her. "Ready to play." Mac was watching the team for the bleachers. "We can do this all day guys, Kells move your ass. Mac blew the whistle. Back to the starting line. They all got back to the starting line. Again, go.

Mac blew the whistle. Dylan and Jamie took the thier spots by the barracde while the others took there spots, but a few couldn't get to cover fast enough. Mac blew her whistle. what the hell was that, you all done this a thousand times, you should be able to do it with a blind fold on, Kells you gotta pick up the line, Hackle you gotta get quicker on reaction time, Back to the line." Mac blew the whislte. "Alright, Again go." The whistle sounded. They took the field again. This time Jamie got in front of Dylan. They were doing fine until Hackle screwed up again. Mac blew the whistle. "Guys, seriouly, you think I;m tunring you loose in the open field like this, WRONG!, until you get this no one is doing anything." Mac saw Jo standing by the door ready to start. mac blew the whistle. "Alright, guys serieno for ya, suspect has a hostage how do you get them out alive and kill the suspect." Mac blew the whistle. No one in the team moved until the saw Jo and the hostage. Dylan tunred the team. "Look some of you may hate me right now, but we need to work together on this or we could all..." Dylan fired a shot at Jo and hit her in the leg with out looking. "...die." Mac smiled at how Dylan was taking over. Abbie walked up to him. "how's it going out there?" "Well if they pass this test and then next weeks, Jamie, Dylan and Jo will be the top three for the head spot." Mac looked back at the field. Dylan and Jamie were closing in for the shot and the others were stationed at different points to box Jo in. "jam, go left." jamie took the left. Dylan was still going up the middle. Dylan got to the 2nd block to the left, 3rd to the right, down the middle and then cover at 5 block. Jamie looked at Dylan. "Cover my left, at 12 I'm going in for the kill." Jamie nodded and then took Dylan's back so that she could make the kill the shot. Dylan made cover at block 4 and then crossed hiar her suspect and took the shot. Jo left the hit in the side and then looked at Dylan who was standing up smiling. "Dead, by lung collaspe and filled with blood."

Mac blew the whistle. "Good job, team, nicely done Dylan, hit the showers and head home for morning, get some rest and come back after lunch for the final posting of the field posititons." The team nodded and headed off to the showers.

Alexandra Cabot, was sitting in her office going over all the files she had and the up coming files that were waiting for trail. Alex was the Bureau Cheif Exective ADA and was in charge of all the ADA's and other BC's in the office. Alex was a good at her job and made her way up in the bureau and was looking at the DA's chair next year but she wasn't sure just yet. Alex had been her office all morning and was already getting restless from looking at all the files she had. Alex hit a button on her phone. "Elanor, find Strauss and send her in please. thanks." Alex hit the button it hang up. Alex picked up a file and tossed it in a box next to three other boxes. Sometimes Alex hated her job but then other times she loved her job. Lindsay walked in the office. "You wanted to see me." Alex looked up at Lindsay. "Yeah, I know you have case over load, but the 8th floor is on my ass about these back logged files, so I took the liberty of dividing them up and I want you too hand them to the best ADA's we have on hand." Lindsay looked at the boxes with the labels. "Novak on white-collar, Southerlyn on Homicide and I want clearance to do the sex-crimes."

Alex looked at Lindsay. "You wanna man the sex-crimes." "Yeah, I wanna do them, Casey could but she knows white collar in and out blindfolded, and Serena could too, but I wanna log more hours with her first, and me it's my specaitly Alex." "Alright, have Jack sign off on it and then branch and I'll let you take them." Lindsay nodded and walked out. Alex leanded back in her chiar and looked at a picture on her desk. It was a picture of her wife and son. It was taken right after he was born, and that was a year ago.

Alexander Connor Oliver Benson-Cabot was so tiny, so perfect. When Connor was born he wieghted 4lbs. 5 oz. 20inches long. Addison had told Alex and Liv that most first time mother could carry full term or be two weeks early, but he was 8 weeks early, and perfectly healthy. Addison told them that Connor was just fine, just small for his birth, but over time he would get bigger. It was the most angelic and oddly erotic sight she'd ever seen. It took a couple of days for his complexion to really set in, but it was already obvious that his skin tone would be close to her own, and his hair was going to be dark blonde. His eyes, for now, were newborn blue but they were a dark blue. Olivia really hoped they'd stay that color.

Connor was legally half Alex and Liv's with a sperm donor they used. It was Olivia's eggs and Alex carried the little guy. That way he was gentically connected to both of them. He was so small, but healthy and strong. He was a solid 4lbs. 5 oz. 20inches...well now he was a solid 7lbs and 8oz and just shy of twenty-eight inches in length. He was eating regularly and healthy like any newborn, and Alex swore up and down that he was just like Olivia, who could eat everything in the world and not gain one pound. Alex and Liv had talked about his name for weeks and his first name had been what she'd needed to talk Liv into, and she'd agreed as long as she got to pick his second middle name. The only name both women had been sure of without argument or negotiation was his first middle name. For Alex, he'd been her first real dad and had over the years become a very close friend and confident.

For Olivia, he'd become the closest she'd ever get to a father. Don had a son that was named Connor, and he was killed in a plane crash a few years back. So for them they had both agreed on that. Liv walked in the office and looked at Alex. "Thinking of him agian, aren't you Mrs. Benson." Alex looked up at her wife. "I was, i just can't believe he's here." "Me either but he is and doing fine, your mom just called and said he's doing fine, Max is making him laugh." Alex smiled. "What are you doing here this early." "Oh, Captain asked me to bring this to you." Liv handed the file to Alex. "He wanted you to look in to and then get back with him on that, he wants to know everything there is about this one." Alex took the file. "He filling the spot huh?" "He's not liking it, but these new rookies are driving me nuts." "How many he looking at." "Two, one for Munch and one for El's." "I'll look them over and then get back to him by 4 today, I have cases piling up." "alright, I have to go, Fin's got a suspect to question and since I'm 2nd grade detective I have to watch until we find one to take El's." Alex nodded. Liv walked to her wife and kissed her and then left.

Susan was sitting in her office when the door opened up. "Sorry to bust in boss but we just a high proflie case." Susan looked up at the intern. "Where?" "Trauma 2." Susan grabbed her jacket and ran out. Derek and Meredith were already in there with the patient. Susan ran in to the room pulling on gloves. "What do we got." Susan said. "Arizona Robbbins, three year medic in the army, humvee blew up in her town and she's sustained a lot of injuries and possible head in jury." Arizona was bloody from head to toe and in pain bad. Susan was trying to calm her and give orders at the same time. "I want a CBC, CHEM. 7, 12 and COAG panels, ABG, UA, Croatnin, Lites, and dip a urine for blood. Oh, and get Hahn down here, just as a precaution, I want to rule out a surgical belly and let's get her on board with Chest wound too." One intern hit Arizona leg and Arizona came off the bed and threw a punch. Which accidently hit Susan. After the shock wore off Susan grabbed the mophoine and knocked Arizona completely out. Meredith looked at Susan. "Before we called you in her Dr. Lewis she told me that she didn't want Callie to know she here's yet." Susan nodded. Susan continued to rub her jaw. Derek looked at her. "You ok?" "Yeah, I'm good, one intern hit Arizona's leg and she came off the bed and nailed me by accedent in the jaw." Derek looked at it. "Have Callie look at that." Erica looked at Susan. "Why was Callie not paged for Arizona's legs." "She doesn't know she's here and she can't know, Arizona made that a piont when she frist got here." They both nodded and jumped right in two what they needed to do for their patient. Half way through checking out their paitent Arizona came to from the meds. Hahn had to think fast. "Lt. Robbins, do not move unless you want that piece of metal to hit your heart that is lodge in your chest." Arizona couldn't move at all. "I can't...I can't...move." Arizona said through ragged breaths. Susan looked up at the monitor. "Her O2 levels are dropping fast." Arizona was finding it hard to breath. Susan and the team of doctors jumped in to action.

Dylan was laying on the floor, sweaty and breathing heavy. Jo was sitting on the floor next to Dylan. "You gonna give up." "Nope, I never give up and you know that." Dylan looked at Jo and smiled. "That I do." Dylan sat up and grabbed the towel from Jo. "Did you call Abbie and check on the kids." "Yeah, siad she just put them down for a nap." Dylan got up and pulled Jo with her. "Let's the hit shower..." "What..." "Locked it when we came down here." Dylan smiled. Jo started walking off. "See you in there, Mrs. Jagielski." Dylan smiled and shedded her over shirt. (Up stairs) Stella double check to make sure the doors were locked and that no one could get in there for a while. Mac walked by and looked at Stella. "D and Jagielski are out of commission for at least an hour." Mac just shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder about them." Stella put the keys in her pocket and walked with him. "So what's on the adjenda for tomorrow." Mac looked at the paper in his hand. "I changed the plans, the adacemdy is sending over about 30 new rookies, so I'm letting Dlancra, Jagielski and Jam head them in a class." "That should be fun to watch." "Oh, yeah that should be real fun to watch." Mac and Stella walked back in to the office.

Casey was in her apartment on the phone and walking around trying to find something. "No, mother I know but still." "Casey, you have to learn that fights are part of a relationship and that no matter how bad they are you're going to have to look past them." Casey sighed. "It's just...It's just hearing those words coming for Serena, mother it...it hurt and she knows it." Casey sat down on the couch. "I know honey, and believe me, your father has said more harsh things then what Serena has said and if I walked out on him everytime we had fight, I'm not sure your brother and you would be here, today." "So then what do I, mom?" And there it was the question that Denise had been waiting to hear come from her daughter. Casey sat futher back on couch and listened to her mother tell her what she needed to do in order to get Serena back.

Both Alex and Lindsay were sitting in their office working on their case files they had. Serena was laying on the couch looking at a book. "You know the longer you lay there and not call her she's gonna move on." Lindsay said with out looking up. "And then what's gonna through your mind when you see her happy and with someone, Serena." Alex siad while looking at file. Serena sat up and leaned back on the couch. Alex and Lindsay finally looked up at Serena. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Serena let out a sigh. "Casey and I had a fight," Serena sighed, "It started over a case. I wanted her to plead out, she told me I had no idea how to handle sex crimes, that I'd been in homicide too long to realize the difference. I don't even remember what I said back. The next thing I remember I was walked to the car with a bag in my hand." "Is there anything I can do?" Serena shook her head, "No. I think we both just need some time to cool down. We've never really fought like that. We're both under a lot of stress right now and there's been buzz around the office about who is going to take your's and Alex's positions when you two assume the office of DA." Lindsay leaned forward in her chair. "Who says we're going to be DA?" Lindsay asked, "I haven't been elected yet and niether has Cabot." Alex looked at Serena. "And I for one have not said if I'm running for office or not." "C'mon Lindsay," Serena rolled her eyes, "Do you know who you two are even running against?" Lindsay shook her head, "I have no idea." "You're running against a kid from appeals," the shorter blonde stood, "You have more experience, you're smarter, more attractive, and people know you. He's in way over his head." Serena looked at Alex. "And you, are way smater, way more experience, more attractive and have a stronger record that him." "Okay so what about my positions?" the bureau chief asked.

Serena ran her fingers along the windowsill and then sat on it, loving the feel of the cold window through her shirt. "You're a bureau chief and an EADA..." Lindsay stopped her right there. "No, I'm helping out as EADA until Cabot is cleared to come back to work." "Ok, so anyway that's two high level jobs that are going to open up and a while slew a ADAs that want them. Casey has all but said that the only reason I'm a deputy bureau chief is because of my relationship with you." Lindsay was quiet while she processed everything. "It's not the only reason. Our relationship is an important factor though." "What so you're saying I couldn't do it either?" Serena flew off the couch. "That's not what I'm saying," Lindsay answered calmly, "What I'm saying is I brought you up with me because our relationship makes us able to anticipate what the other is thinking and we're able to work together better than anyone else in that office. We've cleaned up a bureau that was a mess before we got there. Now it's the top bureau in the DA's office. You're a good attorney Serena. You've just never gotten the chance to prove yourself until you got start trying cases on your own. No one can argue with your conviction rate." "Serena, Lindsay is right you are a hell of an attornry, I just never understood why Jack doesn't give you more credit than he does, and lindsay is right, you know the both of us with out to really talk about what needs to be said between us." Serena slowly walked the wall of windows and back, "I don't that's the one thing I'm most insecure about and Casey knows that. Her saying it just it hurt."

Lindsay stood and wrapped her arms around Serena, "I understand, but you have to remember that you're great at what you do. You don't need anyone else to validate that." Choking back tears, Serena buried her face in Lindsay's shoulder. She couldn't talk without allowing tears to escape so she opted for silence. A few minutes later, Serena pulled away. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to go finish up my work and then head home." "Ok, But remeber Serena..." "I know Lindsay and thanks." "Not a problem." Lindsay sat back down in her chair. "Oh, Southerlyn, you take the Halls case, tell Timothy I gave it to you, see if you can't clean up his mess." Serena smiled at her best friend. "Go before I change my mind." Serena nodded and walked out of the office. Alex looked at Lindsay. "You think she's gonna be ok." "Yeah, sometimes people just need a little push to get on the right track even though they already know it's the right one."

Ok, guys there is the first part of the story let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys here's chapter two of the series, it's gonna have more Alex and Olivia in the next chapter but I have to try and give all characters some face time, it's gonna get juicy very soon.

Callie walked in the office. "I got word that you wanted to see me." Susan looked up at Callie. "Yeah." Callie looked at Susan's jaw. "Holy hell what happened?" "Patient snapped and took a swing at intern but hit me instead." Callie walked over to Susan to get a better look at her jaw. "Does it hurt?" "Not any more, I just took two mortion." Callie felt of the jawline. "Nothings broke, but it's gonna be sore for a while and it's gonna leave a nasty bruise for a few days." Susan looked at Callie. "Thanks, for this." "Not a problem, I remember one time when Arizona got mad, she snapped and nailed my ass square in the nose, which of course I kinda desevred it too." "What? Why?" Callie gave a nevrous grin. "I called her whipm." "Ouch and she's in the army Callie." "I know." Callie and Susan pager went off. They both looked at them. "911, 13 car pile up on the highway." Susan looked at Callie. "You head the OR's for Othro and I'll head the Traumas." They both took off out the office.

Mac was putting the last of the posting on the board when the team came back in from lunch. Mac saw them come in and moved out of the way so that they could see the posting. Stella was standing in her office door way watching them. Scott and Taylor were the first to be the board to see where they were at. When they saw where they were they could believe it. "Team member, seriouly." They walked off. Dom and letty were up next. "Field/tactical, hell yeah." Dom looked at his. "Feild and Cars, double hell yeah." Jo, Jamie and Dylan were the last ones up. "head Agent, D'lancra." Dylan looked at the paper. "What?" "It's siad your head agent." Dylan looked at Mac. "that's your..." "Nope it's yours now." Jamie looked at the paper. "Assistance head agent, Jo/Jamie." Mac looked at the girls. "That's right, you two will be in that spot until Jo leaves for her new assignment as the very first traveling field agent." Jo looked at Mac. "New Assignment?" "Yeah, there's word on 8th floor that a new assignment is coming open for top agents and I recommend you for one of the spots, I gave them Dylan too but I need her here for a while." Dylan looked at Mac. "What? why?" "Because you Agent D'lancra are now the head of this team, I have to much work to run the team and do all the paper for you, unless you wanna do it." "I don't think so McKenna." Dylan smiled and walked off. Jamie looked at Jo. "She didn't?" Jo smiled. "Yeah, she did." They both walked off. Stella was trying not to laugh. "One day she's gonna pay for that." "You say that every year honey." Hours later the team was sitting at there desk working on whatever work they needed too. Agents Ortiz and Torreto finishing up there paper work on the desks, Agent Taylor filling out her dd5's, Agent Jamie Jagielski just sitting at her desk staring at something on it with her there's no telling, Chief Taylor in his office with Ms. Taylor or in some cases, Warden Taylor, and then there's Federal head Agent Dylan D'lancra she the heart of the this federal team, head Agent which right now makes her 1st grrade Agent. She always trying to help the victims, always doing something, or in her case at times...well I guess I should let her tell that story.

Dylan looked up at Jo from her desk. "Jo Jagielski." Jo looked at Dylan. "What?" "Are you mentally telling stories again." Jo smiled. "No, i was writing down some things and got to the part where I was telling about you and then started to tell about how you like to chase down the idiots and thought I should let you tell that." Dylan smiled. "You never get tried of me telling that do you." "Nope, now spill." Dylan shooke her head. Even though Scott and Taylor didn't get alone with Dylan at times they were curitous to know. "Come on, Boss we wanna know." Dylan knew she wasn't going to get away from this one. "I'm just a girl from Kentucky who hunts monsters for a living. Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to call em that, but that's what some of them are. Monsters. If people of this country saw what they ve done, the lives they ve ruined, you d want to take them down, too. I ve wanted to be a cop since a police officer came to my school for career day. I saw how the other kids looked up to him, and I knew that was the job for me. I wanted the gun, the badge. Most of all, I wanted the respect. Felt like I didn t get a lot of that when I was growing up. My mom was an alcholic and my dad was in and out of my life and a plumber part time we re blue collar all the way. I had an okay childhood, but I have to admit we were a noisy household. Lots of yelling. After my training at Kentucky PD academy, I worked my way up from beat patrolman to detective (vice and narcotics) and finally ended up where I am now: the federal unit. It s a boy s club. I get it. Still, it gets old, having to prove myself again and again. I hate whiners, so you'll never hear me complain. Whining doesn't get you anywhere, not with the guys in my unit. Not with guys anywhere, for that matter. My philosophy for success? Make every perp hunt personal. Get angry, never give up, and for god s sake, wear flats to a scene. You ll never catch anyone if you re wearing high heels."

The rest of the crew were looking at Dylan by now. Taylor was still the newest member to the team but she was learning quickly. "Boss, why wear the flats to the scene." Dylan looked at her. "Cause sometimes Taylor, you'll run it to the suspect at the scene and you can't run after him if your wearing heels, so that's why 98% of the time you'll see me in flats or boots." "What about the other 2%, boss." "She's bare footed." Stella siad from the door. They all looked at her. "It's no use in trying to make her wear shoes when she doesn't want to so the only rule I have in this building is if your no shoes, you wear socks and the first time I catch you sliding..." Kennedy came sliding down the hall in her socks. "Hi, Ms taylor, Bye." She slid right own by. "...in the hallway, I'll take you to the office and tape your shoes to your feet." Taylor looked in the direction of where Kennedy had gone and then back at Ms Taylor. "Although some llike to test my patients with that." Dylan smiled. "But she let's us slide sometimes." "That I do depending on the mood I'm in." Dylan and Jo were both playing with thier wedding bands on their fingers and listening to Stella. They both had a habit of playing with their rings on the fingers. "Thinking of the wife again, D'lancra." Dylan looked at Mac. "Oh, sorry, I just hope she ok?" "I'm sure she is." Dylan sat back in her chair. "I hope so." Jo was looking in her book again while playing with the ring on her finger.

Dylan and Jo both had a story as to why they both have wedding bands on their hands. It was 2 years ago, when they were in Vegas for a case, and after it had been solved the whole team went out and celebrated the win they had gotten. Dylan and Jo had stayed back after the team left for the night. Dylan and Jo were sitting at the bar talking and drinking and before they knew what happened they were both drunk and when they got up the next morning they had wedding rings on and a marriage licesence with their name on it. And for the last 5 years they have lived by the motto "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas". The only people that knew about them begin married were, Mac, Stella, Claudia Joy and Micheal. In others words, their Parentals. They both kept their own last name for the privacy but in their hearts they had each others last name. "Dylan can I see you in the office for a moment." "yeah, sure." Dylan got up and walked in the office, while the others went back to work on there work.


End file.
